Magical
by cantthinkofabetterpenname
Summary: LOVE IT SO I MAY HAVE ICECREAM!One-shot. Alec and Magnus go to a fancy restaurant for his twenty first birthday. Magnus goes a little over the top and things get magical- in a bit of a cheesy way. MALEC. MALEC. MALEC. MALEC. MALEC. MALEC.


Alec straitened his tie in the mirror and stared back at his parabati waiting for approval. He had never been as obsessed with looks as Jace or Izzy but tonight he wanted to look perfect, and he knew Magnus would appreciate all the time he took getting ready. But of course he had to borrow clothes from Jace. His shirts cuff had to be folded up to his elbow and the pants stopped under his heel. None the less, he looked rather classy for the dinner date.

"You look fine dude, now hurry up and get out the door or you're going to miss your dinner reservation,"Jace joked while running his fingers through the hair he's been growing out for months. It was easy for Jace to say. He and Izzy have always been the more attractive one final glance into the mirror Alec headed out to the elevator.

As soon as the elevator door slide opened, Alec strode in, crashing into Izzy who was too busy texting (probably Simon) to notice him at first.

"Alec!" she said grabbing him by the shoulders,"I thought that I already missed you!"

I gave her a small grin, "I'm leaving now."

Her eyes sparkled and she pulled him into and awkward hug,"Have fun tonight. And remember not to drink any fairy potions." She stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hall.

He called after her trying to explain that we were going to a Mundie bar but she was too far down the hall already. She was in an unusually good mood, but she and Simon probably have a date tonight as well, explaining her cheery nature.

When Alec finally opened the Institute door he was not only greeted by the humid summer air but a cool kiss on his cheek.

Alec gave Magnus an accusing look,"Just how long have you been waiting out here to do that?"

There fingers intertwined as they walked to Magnus new car together,"That's not important, sweetheart." Magnus lips met his once again. Alec's closed and he felt Magnus's long lashes brush against his cheek. Those few seconds kissing were bliss to the both of them. Magnus felt Alec's lips curl into a warm smile and he cupped the back of Magnus's neck. Magnus pulled away to get into the car. "Happy Birthday Alec."

During the ride, Alec did not play on his phone or look out the window. Instead we stared at the drivers eyes transfixed on the cars in front. Magnus driving brought a playful smile to Alec's face. When he drove, he stared at other with great interest. He read every street sign, stopped at every light and was always patient with bad drivers. When he drove he never looked particularly happy or sad or angry. Just blank like he was asleep.

"Alexander, dear I cannot concentrate on the road if you sitting next to me making goo goo eyes," Magnus chided playfully. Still eyes cat eyes did not leave the road.

Alec apologized and for the first time that night he realized how his partner was dressed. Magnus had refrained from the loud colors and patterns he was used to. Replacing this, was green skinny jeans, a dark brown shirt unbuttoned slightly at the top and a pendant made of a shark tooth and a feather.

"You look really great tonight," Alec mentioned, his cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

Magnus took his hand off the wheel to hold Alec's," I thought you'd like it."

They arrived soon after and the shadow hunters jaw dropped at the sight of the five star restaurant. "I don't believe you," he stuttered. Where as Magnus casually hopped out and tossed the valet parker his keys. But Alec remained. This restaurant must have cost a fortune, and Magnus was willing to shell out the money just for his 21st birthday.

The warlock laid an arm around him just as he stumbled out of the car. Alec's eyes darted around eyes each exquisite tables, food, waiters, and artwork. "Table under Bane," He said, ignoring the strange look from the waitress. Alec remembered their first few dates. Always cringing at the uncomfortable stares and confused looks. Magnus had always brushed it away like a piece of lint and that's how Alec felt about it now.

A pleasant surprise was when there table was close to the stage. "You're going to laugh at the performance," Magnus quickly predicted.

"Try me."

Soon the stage filled with colorful lights and out of the curtain stepped a man in a suit. "I, am Sadonini," he paused," THE MAGNIFICENT!" Alec raised a dark eye brow and mouthed a quick, "what?" But the warlock simply shrugged him off and took his seat. Over the course of the night they sat in silence, just enjoy their shared company. On stage, cheesy trick after trick was performed. But nothing comparable to the magic world of their lives. Currently we was making a gold ring disappear. It was nothing impressive but both continually gave him their attention.

"Sadonini" held the ring out in the palm of his hand showing the audience. It was a plain gold band that looked small and fragile in his grasp. On top he put a crisp blue handkerchief. He waved his hands around the cloth. Magnus when to reach for his wine glass and bumped his napkin off the table.

"scuseme," he mumbled lowering himself to the floor. But Alec remained watching the show. No surprise when the magician lifted the cloth back up that ring was no where to be seen.

Soon Magnus's head popped up from under the table. He remained on the ground but with his napkin flattened in his hand like it was pizza dough. He lifted it up reviling the gold ring from the trick.

"Alexander," he began in a whisper," Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I know this sort of thing isn't exactly common with shadowhunters and your parents aren't overly fond of me. However, I've seem to have fallen in love with you the moment you and your friends obnoxiously barged into my bedroom. My entire life I've been looking for the person that I would die for. That I could spend my entire life with, or just as much as possible, and looking in those wonderful blue eyes of yours know, I couldn't possibly think of sharing my life with anyone else. Alexander, will you marry me?"

Alec sat there in a daze, running Magnus speech over in his head. He suddenly did a backflip in guilt. He would grow old without Magnus. He would die and Magnus would live forever more. He opened his mouth not knowing how to reply but without realization, said,"Yes."

The warlocks face lit up and pulled Alec into a kiss. Alec melted at his touch and fell toward into his embracing arms. Alec's fingers combed through his shaggy hair and Magnus pulled one had away. He slipped the gold band on Alec thin finger letting their hands adjust into place together. Their kiss subsided into a hug. The shadowhunter burried his nose into Magnus's warm neck sucking in the sweet sent of lavenders. "I love you," whispered Alec.

"I love you too."

For Alec, for that moment everything in the world had gone. Everyone was either Magnus or didn't matter. Every single worry he had that day was instantly solved no matter if it was relevant. Every other demon he had fought and beaten seemed like nothing now. Every other laugh, joy or good time seemed like misery compared to this moment.

For Magnus, it was Magical. Out of all the spells he's cast, out of all the potions he's brewed, all the hexes he's deflexed, he has never felt so warm inside, so protected, to wanted, so needed.

Minutes ticked on but to them it felt like seconds. Life completely stopped and neither of them had any want to get up.


End file.
